


The Vibrant One

by padalelli



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 1950s reader, Angst, F/M, Fluff, color soulmate au, spoilers sort of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4018666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padalelli/pseuds/padalelli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request 1: I've always had a thing for Henry Winchester. Can you write a one shot with him? Fluff, angst, whatever you want! </p><p>Request 2: Could you write a Henry WinchesterxReader one shot? Fluff, maybe!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Vibrant One

**Author's Note:**

> It’s kind of long to be considered a oneshot, but I decided to play around with the color soulmate AU with this particular fic. I’m very happy with it and I really hope you like it too!

**May 2nd, 1951  
** 8:00 p.m.  
“Dad, don’t worry about me. I’m just going to the diner with some friends,” you told your worked up father.  
“[Y/N], I just want you to be careful. Lot of people have been going missing lately. I don’t want my little girl to be one of them,” he replied, holding you by the shoulders.  
“Daddy, I’ll be okay. I’ll be with someone at all times, I promise,” you said. At that, he lightened up and released you from his endearing hold. You hugged him and grabbed your jacket before running out the front door to where your friends were waiting in the car. “Hey guys! Where’re we goin’?” you asked.  
The car pulled out onto the street and your friend in the passenger seat turned around to face you and said, “Bonfire out on Akin Point. The whole senior class’ll be there. Celebrating us graduating college.”  
“Akin Point, isn’t that where all those people that went missing were seen last?” you asked, your forehead crinkling.  
The girl sitting next to you spoke up and said, “Come on, you don’t really believe that, do you?”  
“I… I mean I…” you stuttered. When you told your father everything would be fine, you didn’t think you’d be going to Akin Point. Now you were a little scared. Not only that, but you didn't feel like the bonfire could be much fun when you were still seeing black and white, even though some of your friends didn't see color yet either and they were excited. “You know what guys, I’m not feeling so great. Can you pull over?”  
Your friend who was driving shot you a sympathetic look in the mirror and pulled the car over. You opened the door and got out, welcoming the cool night air. “Want us to take you home?” he asked.  
“No, no it’s okay. It’s not that far of a walk. You guys go to the bonfire. I’m just gonna go home and get some rest. Sorry for ruining the party,” you said as you closed the door. The car idled for a bit and when it became clear they weren’t going to leave until you did, you turned around and began walking back to your house. When you looked back, the colorless taillights of the car could be seen rounding the corner of the street. You continued walking back to your house, feeling the chill of the breeze. You slipped your jacket on and crossed your arms as you walked.  
After about a block, you got the ominous feeling someone was following you, so you began to walk faster. That’s when you heard your follower’s footsteps. You walked a few more steps before stopping abruptly and turning around. The person who had been following you wasn’t expecting this and almost bumped into you. “Who are you and why are you following me?” you almost yelled when you saw the man’s wide eyes- still just another shade of gray. You didn't know what to expect when you met the person that was supposed to be your soulmate, what the transition to color would be like. You had some friends that saw color, but everyone's story was different. For some people, it was an immediate change from black and white to vibrant color, for others color was muted with each person they dated. Some people thought they found their soulmate but still saw black and white. Everyone was different, but you considered it good because otherwise it would be too easy. But still, you hoped to finally see color with each man you met.  
He held up his hands as a sign he wasn’t going to hurt you. “Woah, hey there darling, I’m not trying to scare you. I just saw you were walking alone and I wanted to make sure no one would try to hurt you or anything on your way home,” he told you.  
“Well then why didn’t you just offer to walk me home like a normal gentleman would have?” you asked.  
The man chuckled. “I suppose you’re right. May I walk you home ma’am?” he asked, smiling and holding out his arm.  
You tried to hold back a smile as you nodded and took his arm, turning around and walking again. “So what’s your name, stranger?” you asked, looking down at the sidewalk.  
“Henry. Henry Winchester,” he said, charmed.  
“That’s a lovely name. Henry…”  
“What’s your name, if I may be so inclined to ask?”  
“[Y/N]. My name is [Y/N],” you told him.  
“What, no last name?” he asked.  
“I’ve only just met you! I’m not going to just give away my last name like it’s nothing,” you joked.  
He chuckled again. “I told you my last name,” he said.  
“Yes, but that’s different. You’re a man. Your last name will always be the same. Mine could change. So what’s the point of me telling it to you?” you countered.  
“So what’s your last name right now?” he asked.  
“Weren’t you listening to anything I just said?”  
“Well, do you plan on your last name changing any time soon?”  
“Maybe I do, maybe I don’t. Why should I tell you?” you asked playfully.  
“Because I’d like to see you again. I’d like to take you out,” he said matter-of-factly.  
“Like on a date?” you asked, looking up at him.  
He stopped walking and you stopped with him. “Yes ma’am. Exactly that. A date.”  
You looked him up and down. “I don’t know, Henry. I may know your name, but it doesn’t mean you’re not a stranger,” you said, turning and walking again. “That being said, I’d like to change that.”  
“Is that a yes?” Henry asked behind you.  
You nodded. “But you have to promise you won’t follow me home like some stalker.”  
“I can do that,” Henry replied with a smile.  
“Well, this is my house.” You stopped walking and looked at the front door, then back to Henry. “Thank you for walking me home.”  
“It was my pleasure, [Y/N]. I’ll see you tomorrow evening?”  
“Sure. Six o’clock?” you suggested. Henry nodded, a smile slowly beginning to emerge across his face. You took the time to notice how beautiful his smile was, and the fact that you'd been the cause of so many of his smiles tonight made your face flush pink. “Don’t forget where I live, Henry,” you said as you skipped up the steps to your porch and into your house. When you closed the door, you smiled to yourself.  
“[Y/N], sweetie, is that you?” your father asked from the living room.  
You went to where he was. “Yes, daddy. I’m home.”  
“I thought you were going out with friends? Why are you back so soon?” he asked.  
“Oh, I just wasn’t feeling very well. Don’t worry though, I had someone walk me home,” you said. “I’m going to bed.”  
“Wait, sweetheart, when does your graduation tomorrow start again?”  
“It starts at one,” you told him.  
“I was thinking I could take you out for a graduation dinner after, does that sound okay?” he asked.  
“Actually, daddy, I have a dinner date at six. With the man that walked me home. Could we get lunch instead?”  
Your father smiled. “Of course, honey. Go get some rest, you’ve got a big day tomorrow.”

 **May 3rd, 1951  
** 6:00 p.m.  
Henry arrived at your doorstep promptly at six o’clock. His knuckles tapped against the worn wood of your front door and you were quick to answer. As soon as you opened the door, revealing Henry, you noticed that everything was less dull. The dim glow of the sun setting behind the trees was no longer white, but an extremely muted orange-pink. The only reason you knew the names of colors and what they looked like was because you dreamt of them, the only time you were able to see color. You always enjoyed sleeping because it allowed you into the vibrance that you might have the chance of experiencing when you were awake. So when you looked back to Henry and noticed that his eyes had a smidgen of brown in the center, a smile lit up your face. “Henry,” you said happily. Although the color was barely noticeable, you couldn’t help but have hope that you were on your way to vibrancy.  
“Hello, [Y/N],” Henry replied, equally as ecstatic. “Shall we?”  
You nodded and took his arm, allowing him to walk you to his car. “Where are we going?” you asked once you were settled in.  
“Well, I thought I’d take you out to a nice restaurant. Not very original, I know-”  
“That sounds lovely, Henry,” you cut him off. He glanced at you with a smile, and you now noticed that there was a ring of blue in his eyes, in addition to the brown that surrounded his pupils.  
You told Henry about your graduation from college as he drove you to the restaurant. You did most of the talking, he did most of the listening. This held true for the rest of the night, with you learning little things about him here and there. By the time you were finished with dinner, you could tell what color his eyes were, and that they weren’t just one color, but a rainbow of brown, green, and blue from his pupil outward. You could also see that the lights in the restaurant were a yellowish color, and that the lights by the band stage were green and blue. Henry’s suit was a nice blue-gray color, and the tie he wore was red. The wine you were drinking was a dark red, almost purple, and the restaurant’s napkins were gold. Eventually, the question that had been in the back of your mind since you opened your front door earlier this evening floated into the conversation. “Henry, do you see it too?” you asked.  
He smiled, knowing exactly what you were talking about. “You mean the color?” he asked. He didn’t have to receive confirmation from you before he said, “I do.” 

**May 4th, 1951  
** 7:00 a.m.  
You went out to the mailbox to retrieve the morning’s newspaper when you realized what had been peculiar about graduation. All of your friends that had gone to Akin Point the night before had come back, and no one who went had ended up missing. The story in the paper covered it, and the journalists had concluded that whatever had been snatching people up had been taken care of and was no longer a threat. A subconscious stress had been relieved at reading the news, and you got ready for the day with an eased mind.  
**10:00 a.m.**  
Henry picked you up to take you out to brunch. Upon taking a seat at the table, you asked, “So where do you live? I’d like to be able to come see you, if you don’t mind.”  
“Why would I mind?” he replied.  
“No reason. I just like knowing where I can find you, that’s all.”  
“Of course, sweetheart.” Henry reached across the table and took your hand in his. “I’ll even give you my full calendar, how’s that sound?” He smiled. “That way you know when I’m home, when I’m at work, and everywhere in between.”  
“That reminds me… what do you do for a living?” you asked.  
“Well, it’s not very exciting, but I’m a lawyer. I spend a lot of time doing some very hard work, but some of it is outside the office,” he said, sitting back.  
“Oh, I see. Henry Winchester, big shot lawyer, can’t make time for his one true love,” you teased.  
He shook his head. “You come visit me at the office whenever you want. I’m sure my colleagues can make an exception regarding visiting hours.”  
“Mhm, and when are these visiting hours?” you asked, trying to mask a smile.  
“For you, darling- always.”  
“You sure you won’t be distracted or anything by me?” you asked.  
“Well, I never said that…”

 **May 15th, 1951  
** 5:30 p.m.  
“Evening, gentlemen,” you said as you walked through the hallway to Henry’s office, passing his colleagues. You let yourself in to Henry’s office, placing your purse on the chair as he stood up from his place at his desk to greet you. He placed his hands on your waist and leaned down to kiss you. “How’s work?” you asked as you pulled away.  
“Business as usual,” he replied, kissing you again. “Ready for dinner?”  
“Mhm. Where are we going?”  
“Thought I’d take you back to my place, cook you something nice,” he murmured into your neck.  
You smiled, your eyes fluttering shut as he peppered innocent kisses along your neck. “That sounds lovely,” you said, uttering Henry’s favorite phrase to hear you say.  
Henry gave one more quick kiss on the lips before picking up his hat and briefcase. You picked up your purse and the two of you went out to his car. Henry held your hand tightly as he drove the two of you back to his house.  
When you went inside, the lights were turned off, but the sun provided enough light for you to find your way to the small table in the kitchen, where Henry had the table set and waiting. “Oh, Henry,” you whispered when you saw the flowers on the table, your favorite. “You didn’t have to do all this,” you said quietly, turning around to face him.  
“I did,” he said. Then he surprised you by kneeling down in front of you and reaching into his pocket, pulling out a leather box. “[Y/N], I know it hasn’t been very long since we were still seeing in black and white, but after meeting you, the colors have never been more vibrant than they are now. And I can’t help but feel that that is never going to change. And as long as I can see color, and know that you’re the reason for it, I want to be able to call you mine- truly mine. So, [Y/N], would you allow me the honor of changing your last name to Winchester?” Henry opened the box to reveal a simple, thin gold band with a ruby stone on it.  
You covered your mouth and nodded, holding your left hand out for him to slide the ring on. After doing so, he saw the tears of happiness fall from your eyes and stood up to pick you up and spin you around. You giggled as he did and held onto him tighter than ever. “I love you so much, Henry,” you said when you could find your words. He placed you back on the ground, still keeping a loose hold on your waist. You placed your hands on the nape of his neck and leaned up to kiss him.  
When you sat down to eat dinner, you heard a knock on the door. Henry excused himself from the table to answer the door, and you stood up and leaned against the doorframe that led to the kitchen, waiting to see who was at the door. “Philip, I’m surprised to see you here,” Henry said when he opened the door. “What do you need?”  
“Henry, may I come inside for a moment?” Philip asked, his voice jittery.  
“Actually, Philip, now is not the best time, my fiancee and I were just about to sit down and eat dinner. But I’ll be glad to come into the office early tomorrow if you’d like to speak,” Henry told the man.  
The man lowered his voice. “I need you to do something for me and I don’t have much time,” he whispered.  
Intrigued, you began to approach them when the back door was kicked in. “Henry!” you yelled, turning to see the intruder.  
Henry turned around to look at you, grabbing your arm. “[Y/N], sweetheart, go upstairs and hide under the bed,” he told you, shoving you in that direction. You did as you were told and fled the area.  
Henry shuffled around, searching for his gun, trying not to take his eyes off of the attacker. Philip ran inside behind Henry, following him. “Henry, they’re here for me. They’re going to kill me; you must go to the Men of Letters, find your father,” Philip said in a panic.  
“The Men of Letters? My father?” Henry inquired, distracted. Then he rounded the corner and he was alone again. He searched the house for the intruder, essentially running in circles. Until he found Philip in the office, barely alive. “Philip, why do I need to find my father?” he asked frantically, trying to stop the bleeding from Philip’s wound.  
“He never told you… you’re a legacy… you must find the Men of Letters… knowledge will come with time…” Philip said with his dying breaths.  
“What does that mean?!” Henry yelled. “Philip!” Philip’s body stilled and fell limp. Then Henry heard the sound of glass breaking upstairs and your screams. “[Y/N]!” he yelled. As he ran up the stairs, the once vibrant colors became dull again. Henry knew he didn’t have time to waste, but then all was silent. The door to his bedroom had been kicked in, the lamp on his nightstand had been broken, and he went around to the other side of the bed to see that you had been halfway dragged out from under the bed, and a puddle of blood surrounding you. Henry fell to his knees at the sight, and he pulled you the rest of the way out from under the bed, cradling you in his arms.  
Your eyes were open, you were still breathing, still technically alive. But the color was fading and you were dying. You cupped Henry’s cheek in your hand, and he leaned into it, his eyes that were once a rainbow now becoming gray again, just as they were the first time you saw them. “Henry…” you rasped.  
“[Y/N], don’t… you can’t leave me, not now,” he whimpered, his eyes watering.  
“Shhh… he… he had black eyes, Henry,” you whispered.  
“Don’t worry about him, [Y/N]. I’m gonna fix you up, I promise,” he tried to convince himself. “You’re not gonna stop seein’ color, [Y/N], not tonight.” Henry’s voice lost all enunciation and sophistication as he saw more and more gray.  
You just shook your head, the only movement you could manage aside from rubbing your thumb through his hairline. “It’s okay. We still have Heaven…” You wanted to tell him that you didn’t want to see him there for a while, but you had lost so much oxygen and blood that you couldn’t quite get it out. And when you closed your eyes, you saw nothing but white until you woke up again in what you assumed to be Heaven. In your slice of Heaven. 

**October 14th, 1951  
** 9:00 a.m.  
Henry stood before what he could only assume to be his father. He couldn’t be sure, since the gravestone was marked ‘Albert Magnus’, but the Men of Letters had told him that this was the cemetery he was buried in. Henry didn’t say anything, only stood there with his hands in his pockets, staring down at the insignia etched into the stone.  
Henry later went back to the Men of Letters and began learning the vast expanse of knowledge that came with being a Man of Letters. This knowledge included the black-eyed demons. 

**1954**  
Henry never saw color as vibrant as he had when [Y/N] was alive. He lived in black and white until he met Millie. Even with her, colors were dull, dim, muted. He knew he would never be able to see such vibrance as he had with [Y/N], so he married Millie. They had a son named John.

 **1958**  
When Henry tucked John into bed the night before his final initiation, he didn’t think that was the last time he’d see his little boy. So he told his son he’d be back soon and that he’d see him in the morning.  
Later that evening, when he encountered Abaddon, he learned that she was the demon responsible for killing Philip and [Y/N]. After falling out of a closet in 2013, he also learned that he would never make it back to his son and Millie.  
And Henry certainly didn’t think, as he was laying there with his grandsons, dying, that he was moments away from seeing color again. As the blood was dripping from the corner of his mouth, and his eyes struggled to stay open, Henry told Sam and Dean that he was proud of them in a way.  
And when his eyelids fell shut, he too saw nothing but white, just as [Y/N] had when she was dying. Henry’s white tunnel didn’t last long, for he soon found himself back in that house that had been broken into those seven years ago. He could see that the walls of the living room were a baby blue, and that the dining room was a mossy green, and that the kitchen was a cheesecake yellow. The red stains from that night were no longer on the chestnut hardwood floors, and the house was quiet. Henry took his jacket off and hung it on the end of the bannister, placing his hat there as well. He carefully walked upstairs to the bedroom, where he had last spoken to you. The door was closed, perfectly intact, not a chip in the wood. Henry took the knob in his hands and turned it, revealing you rummaging through your jewelry box on the dresser. “[Y/N],” he said, only out of shock that he was truly in Heaven.  
You turned eagerly at the sound of his voice and smiled, running into his arms. “Henry!” you said happily. “I gotta be honest, I didn’t think you’d last seven years,” you murmured into his shoulder, running a hand through his hair.  
“Now, what makes you say that?” he asked.  
“Well, you know how reckless you can be, offering to walk strange girls home at night,” you joked.  
Henry loosened your embrace to look down at you lovingly. He kissed you and said, “The colors were never as bright as they were with you, darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> also can be found on Tumblr @superfluffysupernatural


End file.
